Un dulce amargo sueño
by Zibaleth
Summary: De repente desaparece tú presencia frente a mis ojos, siento un gran temor al pensar que ya te has ido, pero no estas detras de mi. ¿Que habrá pasado cuando sasuke nokeo a sakura, que le habrá dicho? Pasen y lean... 100% sakusasu


**UN DULCE AMARGO SUEÑO **

_De repente desaparece tú presencia frente a mis ojos, siento un gran temor al pensar que ya te has ido, pero no, la siento detrás de mi._

Guardo silencio.

Siento como tus ojos azabaches se penetran en mi alma, en mi ser.

Seguido de esto, escucho un "gracias" y enseguida siento un gran dolor, tanto en mi cuello como en mi corazón.

Todo empezó a tornarse oscuro, lo único que pude alcanzar a decir, mis ultimas palabras:

-Sa-su-ke-kun,_ - esas palabras descritas en susurros y que se perdían con el viento, caí desmayada, la lagrimas aún no cesaban, tu me cargaste, caí en un sueño profundo._

Mi yo interior me otorgo sus últimas fuerzas solo alcance a oír tu despedida:

Me colocaste en aquella banca, donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿te acuerdas?.

Me heriste con tus palabras, derramaste una lagrima, conocí otro sasuke diferente, con otros sentimientos que no fueron odio, rencor, eran tristeza y ¿amor?

Me explicaste muchas cosas que debía entender, aunque lo admito, aun no lo comprendo, dijiste que era una molesta, pero tu molestia.

Que solo mis sentimientos eran atracción hacia ti.

Que aun no conocía el amor

Que habría mas personas 

Me dijiste:

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, pero... esto no es real, solo estas aferrada a una idea, a una tonta lucha de superioridad, tu no me amas, aun no sabes lo que significa el amor.

-Pronto encontrarás a tu persona especial, de eso estoy seguro, muy pronto, no te molestes en buscarlo, que tanto tu como yo sabemos quien será...

-_(suspiro)_ Si Naruto, aun que lo niegues, sabes que poco a poco no podrás evitarlo, o si no es así, sea quien sea, ¡te hará feliz!

-No como yo, ¿yo que puedo ofrecerte, después de todo el daño que te he causado?, no, no sufras más por alguien como yo, mi destino es ser un vengador, si me quedo solo sufrirás y perecerás por mi causa, yo, si te quiero, pero esto no puede ser.

-Me duele no corresponderte y verte así de indefensa y débil, pero esa es mi culpa por obligarte a amarme y por dejar que siguiese ocurriendo, en verdad perdóname, ¡p-perdóname! - sollozando

- Te agradezco todo el amor que me brindas, gracias por ofrecerme tu corazón, pero no, no puedo aceptarlo, mi destino esta predestinado, no quiero llevarte conmigo en mi condena, es algo que deberás entender, poco a poco. Tú no sufrirás sin mi presencia, te volverás fuerte, florecerás cerezo, y serás una hermosa y fuerte pero delicada flor.

- No, quiero ver como te destruyes por mi causa, eres demasiado hermosa y gentil para luchar por alguien como yo, no, no lo valgo pero en cambio, otras personas si, y en cambio mió, el si te va a poder dar todo lo que yo no podré, te dará una familia, felicidad, amor, cariño y comprensión, cosa que yo nunca podré darte

- ¿Por que? Por favor no lo preguntes que yo también desconozco la respuesta, solo una parte dentro de mi, muy en el fondo lo sabe, y creo que evado la respuesta en cada ocasión que siento que ya estoy a punto de saberlo

- No me comprendes, yo tampoco se por que hago esto, es solo que no sabes como se siente realmente este dolor, "la soledad", nada tiene que ver si me voy de tu vida, es mas al contrario, vas a notar que sin mi presencia serás mejor, cada día, serás feliz... Sin mí.

- El dolor a veces hace que enloquezcamos y por esa causa cometemos estupideces, se que estoy enterado de lo que hago, pero por alguna razón, no quiero quedarme, no quiero retractarme de esta decisión será, acaso que no quiero hacerte mas daño, no lo se, te has metido en mi mente y corazón, pero no puedo aceptar un futuro junto aquí, en konoha.

- Si me quedo la aldea perecerá, sufrirán muchas personas por mi, y no eso no, me iré, me volveré fuerte, me vengaré, tenga que pasar por quien sea, por eso te pido que no te metas en mi camino, y evites que naruto como la misma aldea hagan lo mismo, pf.. Que tonto, estas inconciente creo que esta era la mejor manera de expresarte lo que siento, por que si estuvieras despierta me preguntarías a donde voy, y me pedirías una explicación, y no, no podría dártela, ni siquiera podría mirarte a los ojos.

-Verás que serás feliz sin mi, podrás vivir si yo no estoy aquí contigo, ya lo verás el tiempo sana, unas heridas, otras no, como las mías, aun no sanan, el dolor es infinito y las heridas están enterradas en mi pecho, penetradas por eso nunca sanaran, es por eso que busco tranquilidad con mi venganza.

-Tu persona especial como lo dije llegara y me olvidaras, vivirás feliz, en cambio yo te traería amargura, dolor, sufrimiento, ¿no lo crees?, entonces por que estas aquí llorando como siempre, te volviste débil, te sentiste mal, arrojaste todo por mi, ¡diste tu vida y tu corazón!, ¿por que? Por mi causa, por mi maldita presencia, yo- dijo con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

-Esto, ¿te acuerdas de la pregunta que me hiciste? Si te odiaba, no nada de eso, al contrario te has vuelto mi vida, me enamore de ti, ¡TE AMO! Pero nuestro futuro no es estar juntos, entiéndeme, no lo es. Este amor lo olvidaremos, ¡pasara!, pero te pido, por favor, que me perdones, ¡no me odies! ni me guardes rencor, solo piensa en mi, como yo lo haré contigo, - suspira - si te vuelvo a ver, no será para decirte "molesta", al contrario es para decirte que me perdones que he acabado con mi mas grande deseo, matar a quien me arruino mi vida, y mi amor, quien me lleno de odio y amargura, espero que no me juzgues, y me aceptes, por que yo siempre estaré contigo aunque no sea en el mismo lugar, por que tienes mi corazón como espero yo tener el tuyo.

- Tendré, para lograr mi venganza pasar por cualquiera que me encuentre o me prohíba el paso, y si es que, alguien mas esta involucrado, me refiero a esta aldea, con el asesinato de mis padres, me descontrolaré y tal vez los… mate, pero tu. Yo me encargare de que no te pase absolutamente nada, si, se que es por mi egoísmo, pero dime ¿por que diablos me quitaron a mi familia, y me llenaron de odio tan pequeño? ¿Por que destrozaron mi vida? No, ¡eso no lo perdonare! ¡Jamás!, me quitaron la cosa que mas amo en mi vida, ¡Mi familia!, y ahora también, por su causa, me quitaran tu amor, eso es algo que no se puede perdonar, ni curar, no ni con todo el amor del mundo por que necesitas una familia, amigos, ¡TODO!.

- Es por eso que no te puedo traer contigo, te llenarías de indiferencia, te volverías, fría, tu corazón se volvería de piedra, ¡sin vida!. No, yo no quiero eso para ti, es por eso que prefiero que me odies a mi y vivas bien con todos a que me ames tan solo a mi y odies a todos, todos los que estuvieron contigo desde pequeña, los que te apoyaron y a la vez te ayudaron a hacerte mas fuerte, es mucho mas probable que estas personas te den mucho mas amor que yo…

-Es la hora, oigo sus pasos, sus palabras, adiós pequeña princesa de cerezo, espero algún día, o en otra vida o dimensión, encontrarte en otras circunstancias pero con el mismo amor, que ambos nos tenemos.

-Olvídame, es la única solución a tu dolor, y si es posible, ¡ódiame!, si eso es lo que necesitas para olvidarme y llevarme a lo mas profundo de tu corazón, si cambie de opinión para que quiero que me ames, ¿si no estaremos juntos y sufrirás aun mas? No es por eso que me voy para que ya no sufras, así que ódiame, si ese es el único camino para que encuentres la felicidad, y la paz y tranquilidad.

-Adiós, te amo, recuerda esto como un dulce sueño, un dulce amargo sueño, que lo guardarás, como mas adelante también guardaras nuestro amor, en la parte mas fría y profunda de tu mente y corazón…

-Le dio un beso en los labios, se quedo respirando su dulce perfume, limpiando algunas lagrimas para que estas se extinguieran, porque aun no terminaban de salir de sus ojos, pero era en vano, no terminaban, era como si tuviera una pequeña y delicada fuga, que necesitaba ser reparada y en este caso, sanada, sanada por el único hombre que amo, ama y amara, en toda su corta o larga vida…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Una cierta kunoichi se levanta alterada de su cama.

-¿Q-que fue eso? - se pregunta confundida

Lleva su mano a su cara y nota que una lagrima sale de sus ojos, después lleva su mano a sus labios y siente eso, ese sentimiento que mostraba verdad y realidad - _fue, fue tan real_ - pensó

-Eso si fue, un dulce amargo sueño – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que mostraba tristeza y volviéndose a acostar.

_________________________________________________________________

Hola!

Bueno aqui mostrandoles un one short mi primer one short para ser exactas debo decir que quede muy satisfecha (inner: claro nos inspiramos con el mismo tema) jaja si la misma rola que oi cuando estaba haciendo el capitulo anterior de mi fanfick _SEPARADOS X EL DESTINO, UNIDOS X EL AMOR V _

Aunke el titulo no me gusto, u.u jeje fue lo unico que no me inspire XD.

Pero fuera del titulo todo me encanto, todo mundo se keda pensando en que fue lo que sucedio con nuestra parejita **saku sasu **despues de que sasuke la nokeo u.u asi que trate de imaginarmelo y me kedo Genial XD

Espero ke les guste como es mi primer one short

no sabia ke hacer jeje XD pero bueno

Si quieren ver mas fanfics y one shorts mios, pasar a esta pagina

.com

Bye


End file.
